Dreams
by HaruMichi
Summary: We all know everyone's dreams right? But what are Usagi's?


Hiya guys! Here's another story! I'm sorry I haven't been posting much, but I am just so busy! This is UsagixMinako story. It wasn't supposed to be though. It was supposed to be just Usagi, but then I turned it into something different. Hope you guys like it! By the way, I'm sorry I haven't been posting much Haruka and Michiru stories. I still love them don't worry lol. I just haven't gotten any inspiration, but trust me I will post another one some day! Anyways here's the story.

Dreams:

By: Juliet Taylor (HaruMichi)

"I want to travel all around the world, and of course be a pop idol. With everyone adoring me and worshiping my name! Oh that would be the dream!" Minako stated with stars in her eyes. Everyone laughed at what Minako had said. Everyone knew that was Minako's dream even if the bubbly blonde didn't say anything about it, they would've known. It was impossible not to know.

Ever since they had defeated Galaxia, life had been peaceful. No more youmas, no more villains, no more bad guys, just blue skies and happy days. The starlights also came back every year to hang out with them, and right now the senshi (minus Chibi-Usa and Hotaru who were playing outside), the starlights, and Mamoru had been gathered around in Rei's temple to talk and hang out, and right that very second they had been telling all their dreams, secrets, obsessions, and more to one other. At first it had been Minako's idea and Haruka, Mamoru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Setsuna disagreed, but of course they agreed when the girls begged them to play. Everyone was enjoying themselves and was having a great time. It was all perfect.

"Ok ummm... let's see... Usagi-Chan! I don't know your dreams, you never told us!" Minako stated. It was true. Through all the years everyone knew the blonde, Usagi had never, not even once stated her dreams. Soon everyone was curious. What were Usagi's dreams?

"Yeah, Odango Atama. What are your dreams?" Rei asked. Everyone knew Rei was just teasing Usagi about it. It was nothing meant to be personal. It just showed that Rei loved her a lot. Teasing and fighting had been the ways Rei showed that she cared about the blonde princess.

Usagi smiled at Rei and looked down at her lap. Nobody saw the few tears streaming down her face, but she quickly wiped them away.

"My dreams? Hmmm... My dream is to see you all happy. My dream is to see everyone happy. I want everyone in this world to smile without a care. That's my dream." Usagi said, looking down at her skirt.

"Are you sure that's your only dream Usa? I'm sure you have a dream to be something, or someone right? You once told us, you wanted to be a beautiful bride." Ami asked, staring at Usagi.

"Yes I'm sure. I know I'm sure. Being a bride is just what I want. It's not my dream. Dreams are something you would die to have. And I would rather die right this very second, then to see anyone sad. I can be sad, just not anyone else. Cause every time I see someone sad I die a little death inside. It kills me to see someone in pain. Do you know how hard it is to look in to someone's eyes and see them crying, the pain slowly eating them alive like a disease? I hate it! I don't want someone to be sad. I don't want someone to cry. I will protect this world only if the world gives me a smile in return. Because my life, my powers are not worth it if I did not protect everyone's happiness." Usagi said, with pain and grief in her voice.

Everyone stared at her in shock. Their hearts broke little by little when they saw the hurt expression with a few tears streaming down the small girl's face. They hated to see her like this. She didn't deserve to be sad. She deserved to be happy.

Minako slowly smiled, "Then we'll protect everyone's smiles together, ne?"

Usagi grinned back, "Of course!"

Usagi picked herself off the floor (which caused everyone to be worried) and started running to the kitchen. They heard her yell, "C'mon guys I'm so starving!"

They smiled. No matter what Usagi will be Usagi. Soon everyone ran into the kitchen where they found a certain blonde devouring all the ice cream. Minako stayed in her exact same spot though while she slowly turned to the moon.

She smiled softly as a gentle breeze ran through her hair. She whispered inaudible, "I'll protect this world, only to see you smile Usagi." Quietly she got up and turned back into her old cheerful self. She sat next to Usagi and smiled widely at her, while the blonde returned the smile. _'You wanna know my real dream Usa? My dream is to love you.' _Minako thought to herself.

~Ending~ 


End file.
